ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Oasis (disambiguation)
An oasis is an isolated area of vegetation in a desert. Oasis or The Oasis may also refer to: Places Locations * Oasis (Casablanca), a neighborhood of Casablanca, Morocco * Oasis, Iowa, U.S. * Oasis, Mendocino County, California, U.S. * Oasis, Mono County, California, U.S. * Oasis, Nevada, U.S. * Oasis, New Mexico, U.S. * Oasis, Riverside County, California, U.S. * Oasis, Utah, U.S. * Oasis, Wisconsin, U.S. * Oasis crater, Libya Types of places * Antarctic oasis, a large area naturally free of snow and ice in the otherwise ice-covered continent of Antarctica * Illinois Tollway oasis, a type of highway rest area * Urban oasis, an open space in an urban setting Arts, entertainment, and media Fictional entities * Oasis, a [[Characters of Sluggy Freelance#Supporting cast|character from the webcomic Sluggy Freelance]] * Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation (OASIS), a virtual reality simulator accessible by players in the novel Ready Player One Films * ''Oasis'' (1955 film), a French adventure film * ''Oasis'' (2002 film), a South Korean film * ''The Oasis'' (2008 film), an Australian documentary Literature * ''Oasis'' (anthology), a poetry collection published during World War II *''Oasis'', a 1996 teen novel by Gregory Maguire *''Oasis'', a 1988 novel by Patricia Matthews *''The Oasis'', an 1834 anti-slavery gift book by abolitionist Lydia Maria Child *''The Oasis'', a 1999 novel by Pauline Gedge *''The Oasis'' (novel) (1949), by Mary McCarthy *''The Oasis'', a 2001 novel by Petru Popescu Music Groups and labels * Oasis (1980s band), a short-lived English music group * Oasis (American band), active in the 1970s * Oasis (band), an English rock band (1991–2009) Albums * ''Oasis'' (Roberta Flack album), 1988 * Oasis, an album by Kitarō, 1979 * ''Oasis'' (Eric Marienthal album), 1991 * ''Oasis'' (Akinori Nakagawa album), 2005 * ''Oasis'' (J Balvin and Bad Bunny album), 2019 * ''Oasis'' (Oasis album), 1984 * ''Oasis'' (O.C. and A.G. album), 2009 * ''Oasis'' (Shirley Scott album), 1989 Songs * "Oasis" (Do As Infinity song), 2000 * "Oasis" (Roberta Flack song), 1988 * "Oasis" (Amir song), 2015 * "Oasis" (Gackt song), 2000 * "Oasis", a song by Amanda Palmer from Who Killed Amanda Palmer * "Oasis", a song by Maynard Ferguson from New Vintage Television Series * ''Oasis'' (1993 TV series), a British drama series set in South London Episodes * ''Oasis'' (2017 film), a pilot episode of an intended 2017 British television drama series * [[Oasis (Star Trek: Enterprise)|"Oasis" (Star Trek: Enterprise)]], a television episode Channels * Astro Oasis, a Malaysian television station * Oasis HD, former name of the Canadian English language specialty channel Love Nature Other uses in arts, entertainment, and media * ''Oasis'' (video game), for Microsoft Windows * KOAS or The Oasis, a radio station in Las Vegas Brands and enterprises * Oasis (drink), a non-carbonated bottled soft drink, a product of Orangina Schweppes * Oasis (horticulture), a brand of foam used in flower arranging * Oasis (hotel and casino), Mesquite, Nevada, U.S. * Oasis (spa), a New York City Day Spa founded in 1998 * Oasis Drive-In, a restaurant located in Caledonia, Ontario Canada * OASIS International, an international American water product manufacturer * OASIS International Hospital, a private hospital in Beijing, China * Oasis Leisure Centre, a swimming pool and leisure complex in Swindon * Oasis Mall, Saudi Arabia * Oasis Petroleum, an American oil company * Oasis Restaurant, Texas, U.S. * Oasis Shopping Centre, Australia * Oasis Stores, a chain of clothes shops * The Oasis Centre, a shopping centre in Birmingham, England, UK Computing and technology * OASIS (organization), an information technology standards consortium * Oasis (software), a surveillance tracking program * Open Access Same-Time Information System, an electric power transmission management system * Open Architecture System Integration Strategy, the philosophy behind the Apple Macintosh computer * Open Artwork System Interchange Standard, an integrated circuit design layout computer file format * OASIS operating system, an operating system developed and distributed in 1977 Organisations * OASIS (center), a U.S national educational organization * Oasis Charitable Trust, a UK-based Christian charity * Oasis Commission, a ministry of the Episcopal Church to LGBT people * Oasis International Foundation, a center for religious studies in Italy Transport * Gin Oasis, a South Korean paraglider design * Isuzu Oasis, a minivan * [[MS Oasis of the Seas|MS Oasis of the Seas]], a 2009 Royal Caribbean cruise ship * Oasis Airlines, a defunct Spanish-based company * Oasis Hong Kong Airlines, a long-haul Asian airline * Oasis LRT station, a light rail station in Singapore See also * OASYS (disambiguation) *